The Day We Thought Would Never Come
by Kates Master's Sister
Summary: The days, weeks and months after the Battle of Hogwarts were stressful and hectic. One shot.


The days, weeks and months following the Battle of Hogwarts were both stressful and hectic. Harry, it seemed, was wanted everywhere. When he wasn't helping round up Death Eaters or being forced to give interviews or meeting the relatives of the dead, he was recording evidence, diligently taken down by a team of Kingsleys most trusted aides. Ron grumbled. "Honestly, I'd rather be on the run again. At least then we didn't have to remember what colour Malfoy's socks were." Hermione, as ever, was quick to reprimand him. "They have to get the facts, Ron! We can't let what happened last time happen again! Think of Sirius." She finished quietly, with a glance at Harry. The tips of Ron's ears tinged red with embarrassment. "I didn't – I don't - "

"It's ok." Harry assured him, but he knew it wasn't him who Ron was talking to, really.

"Humph." Hermione said, but the corners of her mouth curled up, and her eyes were forgiving when she glanced at him from the parchment her eyes were scanning. "Come on, we better hurry, or we'll be late for Kingsley." And she hurried off down the corridor, Ron and Harry following, the former with a roll of his eyes.

So Harry never had a moment to himself. Ron and Hermione, somehow, managed to find time to spend alone together, but whenever Harry found himself with a moment to look for the person he most desperately wanted to talk to, someone hurried up to him with a message or a summons or something that he was needed for now, and it couldn't possibly wait. He saw her regularly enough, whenever he was flitting in and out of the Burrow, but he was usually so tired, half way through a job, needing to see Mr Weasley or Percy or just a change of clothes, he could do nothing more than smile weakly at her as he accepted the food Mrs Weasley pressed on him before he was stepping back into the grate to Floo himself away.

But one evening, he suddenly found himself at dinner with the Weasley clan. It had been unusual for a while, for them to eat together at the same time. Mrs Weasley had ended up with something of a eat-when-you-want service, lots of stews and casseroles that would sit in the oven quite happily until various people turned up at various times to eat it. But tomorrow it was the first day of term at Hogwarts and Mrs Weasley had been determined to have the whole family round the table. They were laughing, something that had again been unusual for a while, and Harry found his eyes drawn to hers across the table. He smiled, hesitant, and gave a minuscule nod toward the kitchen door – the evening was such a pleasant one, and there were so many of them, they were eating outside. She gave an even smaller one in return. Under the pretence of refilling the jugs of hastily emptied pumpkin juice, Harry made his way to the kitchen. Moments later, Ginny arrived behind him, clutching several empty plates.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out, quickly.

She frowned at him. "What for?"

"Well – I…I've hardly been around and I've been meaning to come…" He faltered. She had dumped the plates on the table and was moving towards him with a familiar blazing look in her eyes. "To come," he tried again, "And see you…"

She kissed him.

"I never did meet that Veela." He murmured as she pulled back, slightly. He felt her smile, and let out a small chuckle.

"You don't sound too disappointed." She replied.

"I'm not. I'd have you over a Veela any day."

They kissed again, Harry wrapping his arms around her, glad that she was here, wanting to keep her there, forever.

"I thought about you." He said, a little while later, "All the time."

"There wasn't ever a time when I wasn't thinking of you." She whispered. "I love you."

Harry's insides burst. "I love you more."

"That's not even possible."

"Oh yeah?" he asked. She giggled and he joined in, hugging her close.

"This is us then?" He asked, suddenly.

"Yes. Why?" She asked, sensing something in his tone he wasn't telling her.

"Well, I can feel Ron wanting to storm in, and I'm not sure how much longer Hermione can hold him off. And I don't fancy him punching me for, uh, messing you around."

She looked at him with one eye brow raised. "Messing me around?" Her tone was icy.

"Well, erm, after he came in, last summer.…"

Ginny looked murderous. "The interfering little – !" She turned, as if she were going to fight him.

"He's fine, Gin, honestly." Harry said, taking hold of her hand. "He just wants to look after you."

Ginny muttered something about "interfering older brothers…none of his business anyway…" but Harry was sure he could seeing something almost like a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

He hugged her, grinning so she couldn't see, and he kissed the top of her head, feeling elated. "Come on, the other's will be wondering where we've got to."

And holding hands, they walked back outside. The murmuring conversation stopped as they stepped out into the evening light, and there was silence as the couple took their seats again. It was Percy who spoke, clearing his throat after several moments of silence.

"So, Harry, did you get the pumpkin juice?"

There were sniggers up and down the table, as Harry blushed. Mrs Weasley took pity on him.

"There we go dear." She said, summoning the jug and refilling it magically, patting his hand and beaming at him.

He smiled back, and glanced at Ginny, who was grinning, concentrating on her plate.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley."

"No trouble, dear. Your mind was obviously somewhere else."

Harry felt himself blushing again. More sniggers erupted, louder.

"Oh stop it, all of you!" Hermione burst out. "I'm pleased for them both. Harry deserves to be happy. And so does Ginny. So…so there." She finished, somewhat lamely.

"We're pleased too Hermione!" Bill said.

"Yeah. So long as they don't start snogging at the table." Charlie added, shooting a look at his older brother.

"Charlie!" Mrs Weasley scolded.

"Or disappearing off to, ahem, "Get more pumpkin juice" during in meal times." Percy said.

Harry found himself waiting for Fred and George to chip in, but it never came. The living half was sitting at the end of the table, leaning back in his chair. There was something of a half smile on his face. It was getting better. There had been a while when Harry thought he would never smile again.

"Alright, alright." Mr Weasley said, getting to his feet. The nose died down. "I would like to propose a toast." He raised his and glass and surveyed his family. They weren't whole. They were broken, but they were working on mending. It was going to be ok. They still had each other. There was still hope. "To the day we thought would never come again."

"The day we thought would never come again." They all chanted, raising their glasses.

Harrys eyes once again found Ginny. She smiled at him. He could hear Ron laughing at something Hermione was saying. He never wanted to be anywhere else. This was all he needed.


End file.
